Heartbroken
by cabbieseddiefan24
Summary: Ally's cousin Cara comes to visit. She hasn't seen her in four years and remembers her as the geeky tomboy. What Ally doesn't know is that Cara isn't that girl anymore. Will Ally become heartbroken? Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, guess what!" I exclaimed as I ran over to my best friends with a grin on my face. I couldn't contain my excitement any longer- it was something huge. "I'm sure it's not as wonderful as what I have to say," Dez responded. "What's your news," said Austin with a doubtful look on his face. "I found a penny on the street today- tails up!" He proudly took his penny out of his pocket and showed the group. "It's supposed to be heads up, you doofus!" Trish answered. We rolled our eyes in unison.

"Anyways," I continued, "My cousin Cara is coming to Miami!" "How is this great news for us?" Trish questioned. "Because, you guys will get to meet my cousin and bond with her!" They all gave a questioning look to me. I sighed, telling them the real reason they would be happy to meet her. "She makes delicious double chocolate brownies with whipped cream and chocolate syrup poured over them." Trish, Dez, and Austin gasped. "Brownies!" they screamed. Now they were excited to meet her. Of course.

The next day, my friends and I were chilling in Sonic Boom. Trish had gotten a new job at Suzie's swimwear and had to wear a floatie and sunglasses while she did her job. I hoped they would like my cousin Cara. I hadn't seen Cara in four years. To me, she was the geeky kid with coke bottle glasses and two braids in her hair. She had a rock collection and was a huge tomboy. I wondered what Cara was like now, if she still had the same quirky personality she had had back in the day. "Who's that?" Austin said in a stunned voice. I gazed my attention to the spot he was looking at. A brown-haired, blue eyed girl with long, loose curls and a floral summery dress appeared. She looked like a supermodel. She wore a smile on her face that made you want to go up to her and become her best friend. "Hi Ally!" the girl said as she walked up to me and brought me into a hug. "Hi random person," I awkwardly answered. I was confused. Who was this girl? How did she know who I was? Did I tutor her one time?

"You know me silly! I'm your cousin, Cara," she responded. I looked at her in astonishment. This was my cousin?! What happened to the frizzy hair? The rock collection? I thought she hated wearing dresses and anything girly? "Wow, you've changed a lot Cara," I remarked. "Is that bad?" she worried. Before I had a chance to answer, Austin took her by the hand. "It's amazing," he gushed. She laughed and smiled up at him. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. My cousin comes to town and my ex-boyfriend starts crushing on him. Could things become any worse? Before I could comprehend what was happening, a little girl riding her bike crashed into me. I fell to the ground. "You're weak," she mocked. Correction. This day just got a whole lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So here's Chapter 2 of my first Auslly fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy. I would love to hear your feedback, so please review!**

"Hey Ally." Trish walked over to me. "Sorry about the whole Austin and Cara thing." "It's okay. We're not a couple anymore. We knew he was going to like other girls, and I would-" I stopped mid-sentence. "Are you eating her brownies?!" "What?! They're delicious! Here, try a piece." "No I don't want a.." I grabbed a piece and began to groan. Austin would fall in love with her and her amazing cooking skills!

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well. Cara's in the practice room with him right now. If I know you, you're going to be mature about this and not go running off to the practice room…" Before Trish could utter another word, I was already racing off. Just what were those two up to?

As I opened the door, there was Cara sitting on the bench in front of the piano next to Austin. She had stolen my seat! She was flipping through my songbook, looking at past songs of mine. "Hey! Don't touch my book!" I exclaimed. "Oh, sorry Ally. I was just looking at all the hits you've written for Austin. He's super talented." She gave him one of her bright smiles and he gazed lovingly into her eyes. Ugh. Way to make me sick. "So, Cara. You know how to play the piano?"

"No, but I do know how to play the guitar," she replied. "Cara, I have a great idea. Come with me!" Austin grabbed Cara's hand and ran downstairs with her. They had become two lovebirds right before my very eyes. I had to follow them and see what Austin had planned for my cousin. When I finally got there, I saw Austin reach for one of the guitars my dad was selling in the store. "Here Cara," he said, handing her the guitar, "Play us a song." She grinned and began strumming the cords to one of the song's I had written for Austin, "Timeless." Way to suck up to Austin.

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless, we are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless, we are timeless_

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless, we are timeless_

_Yeah, we are timeless_

All of the customers in the store began to clap and cheer. So she sang one little song. Big deal. "Wow. That was amazing! I can definitely see you becoming a big star some day. I can see it now. Cara Dawson, international superstar." She began to giggle. "Thanks Austin." "Listen Cara, I know we just met and all, but you seem like a really nice girl and I think I'm falling for you. Will you go on a date with me?" "Sure, why not? What have I got to lose?" she replied. Cara gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the store. "Awesome! Now I have an amazing girlfriend." He began to hum "Timeless."

"Austin, don't you think you're rushing into things? I mean, you literally just met my cousin today." I didn't feel comfortable with them dating. It was like Austin had already moved on, and I wasn't ready for that. Jealousy had overcome me, and I didn't like it. "Relax Ally. I like her, she likes me. That's all there is to it. In my opinion, it was love at first sight." He walked away, leaving me in the dust. I felt tears forming at the back of my eyes. I knew Austin could be spontaneous, but not this spontaneous. It was like a spur of the moment thing. He barely knew her. Come to think of it, she felt like a complete stranger to me. Who was this girl? She wasn't the cousin I remembered hanging out with. I decided that maybe having some alone time would make me feel better.

As I sat in the practice room, I started playing random keys on the piano. I made up random lyrics as I went.

_Be mine, Oh be mine_

_I like your face_

_I hoped this would erase_

_Cara from my mind_

_You like her, and forgot about us_

_What happened to that trust?!_

Now my bad mood was affecting my songwriting. This wasn't going to be one of Austin's new hit songs, I could tell that much. I let out a sigh. Writing songs was the one thing I turned to when I was upset. Now, not even that could help me. As I thought to myself, the door swung open. I glanced up. Cara appeared at the door with a glowing smile on her face. Seriously, this girl smiled a lot. "Hey, Ally. What's up?" "Oh, nothing. Just playing the piano." Hopefully, she hadn't heard my song portraying her in a negative aspect. Or heard the screeching notes coming from the keys. Like I said before, I was hitting random notes.

"So, what have you and Austin been up to?" Had that come out as plain curious or freaky stalkerish? "We've had a blast," she replied, "He held my hand, we went for a walk on the beach. It felt like a fairytale, like I was the princess in a glittering gown and he was my handsome prince charming. He splashed me playfully in the water, and we built sandcastles together. It was so romantic! And to top it all off, he kissed me. His lips met mine and I felt like the most special girl in the world. Like it was only him and I standing there, enjoying our special moment." With every word that came out of her mouth, my heart crushed into more and more tiny little pieces. I felt heartbroken. Their first kiss? On the beach?! I had been planning to reconnect with Cara. And if we had bonded and gotten super close, confess that I still had feelings for Austin even though we had been broken up for months now. But now he had found someone else. Someone who was prettier, sweeter and could play guitar. It was like I was his old, used cell phone that had crappy service and he had upgraded to a newer model with higher speeds and better data usage. I put on a fake smile.

"Sounds like fun. I hope you and Austin are very happy together. I can see why he's into somebody like you." I turned my back on her to keep the tears from falling. "What do you mean?" she questioned. Was she that oblivious? "All I'm saying is that he barely knows you. You guys should start out as friends before you dive into a serious relationship."

"I know what this is about. You just can't handle the fact that I have a boyfriend and you don't. It upsets you that for once in my life, I finally have something. Ally, when we were younger, you were the perfect one. Your perfect curls that cascaded down your shoulders, your eyes that lit up like a Christmas tree when you were excited. Everyone loved you. I was just the little tomboy who played with mud and had frizzy, unbearable hair. You had the perfect life." She turned away from me in a huff. I sighed. Why was she acting like this?

"That is so not true," I defended, "I wasn't perfect Cara. I had flaws like everyone else. I'm not jealous of you. If you think that, then maybe we're not as close as I thought we were." What happened to the sweet Cara? This girl acted polite one minute, and the next she was throwing harsh insults at me and jumping into things she wasn't ready for. "Why are you dating Austin, anyway?! Because he's a huge popstar and you think you're better than everyone else?" I gasped. Why had I just said that? What was wrong with me? I glanced at Cara. Now she was the one with tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Wow, Ally. I can't believe you just said that! How could you?! If you really think that, then I'm no longer speaking to you. I bet that you just dated him because you wanted to become famous for your songwriting! You didn't give one crap about him. You were in it for the fame and fortune. That was your plan all along. But now you're trying to accuse me of doing that. How low of you. Goodbye Ally, if that's even your real name." She stomped away, slamming the door. How dare Cara say all those cruel things about me that weren't even true. Sure, I said something I shouldn't have, but she went too far. I would never use Austin. Why did I screw this whole situation up? I should've just minded my own business. Now I was stuck in this huge mess that needed major fixing, and I couldn't handle all of this on my own. I needed to talk to Trish. I reached for my phone and went through my list of contacts. I clicked on Trish's name and the phone began to ring.

**So that was it for Chapter 2! So much drama. What do you guys think of Cara? Do you like how this story's turning out? Please let me know by reviewing below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've had writer's block. Here's chapter three. Enjoy! Please feel free to review!**

The next day, I tried to keep a positive attitude. I wouldn't focus on the negative insults that had been thrown my way by my cousin Cara. She was ignoring me, anyways. I had to be the bigger person. Maybe Austin would realize how catty she acted. But no, he couldn't see past her good looks and sickeningly sweet personality. I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I hopped out of bed and got ready. I decided to wear a pretty cotton candy pink top with my new pair of shorts. I wore a few bracelets on my wrists and curled my hair. The loose curls spiraled down my back and I sprayed it with hairspray. I slipped on some strappy sandals and headed to Sonic Boom.

As I walked into the store, who else would I see but the one person I dreaded seeing the most? She stood there, twirling her brunette curls and smiling at my father who was helping her purchase a guitar. I did a double take and realized that it was the guitar she had been playing in the store yesterday! "I haven't seen you in so long, Uncle Lester!" she exclaimed as I walked up to them. "You look great! Have you lost weight?!" Oh sure Cara, play that card on him. She was so obviously pretending to be this sweet girl who would make me out to be the bad guy. "Why, thank you Cara! I'm so glad somebody's noticed." He glanced over at me with a look. What?! Don't let her trick you too! Great. Now she was turning everyone on me. Soon, she would make Austin, Trish, and Dez hate me too. She waved goodbye to my dad and didn't take one look at me. So that's how it was going to be.

"Hey Dad," I sighed. "Hey Ally-Cat," he smirked. He knew that nickname embarrassed me. He had called me that ever since I was a little girl and I despised it. This time though, I cracked a smile. It was okay for today. I was in a pretty crappy mood, so I needed a little something to bring me up. I looked at the clock. It was one o'clock already. After I had gotten ready at home, I still had to eat breakfast and run a couple of errands. My friends would usually be here by now. What was up? I guess my dad knew what I was thinking because he said, " Don't worry, Ally. I'm sure the gang will be here soon. Probably just a traffic jam." There was another one of my dad's lame jokes. Anytime that someone was late or didn't show up, my dad would blame it on traffic. It was one of our many inside jokes that we shared. It was something special between us that kept us close.

It wasn't until three o'clock that my friends decided to show up. As they all walked in, huge smiles on their faces and laughing hysterically, I noticed one extra member with them. A member that wasn't me.

"Cara, you are hi-larious," Dez stated, putting an emphasis on the word "hi." Trish chimed in. "Seriously. You're such a sweet girl with a great personality." "Aww, thanks Trish and Dez. It's been a blast hanging with you guys. Catch you later." Before she exited, she planted one last kiss on Austin's lips. I felt crushed inside. They had replaced me with my cousin! I was supposed to be the sweet girl with the great personality who kissed Austin goodbye. My friends were leaving me out and it wasn't right.

"So, what have you guys been up to? " My voice sounded robotic. Jealousy and anger were bottled up inside of me and I felt as if I would explode any second now. "Cara taught me how to play the guitar," Dez answered proudly. "What? How?! When I tried to teach you to play the piano, you couldn't stay focused for more than five seconds!" The guitar was just as hard as the piano. "Well Ally, I guess Cara isn't as boring as you. I picked it up really quickly." He grabbed one of the guitars from the store and began strumming away. He actually sounded good! How could Cara get him to do that?!

"Cara and I went to the mall. We even picked out matching tops!" Trish pointed to the shirt she was wearing. It was a purple tank top with jewels on it that glimmered in the light. It was so pretty and looked like something Trish and I would wear. "And hanging out with my girlfriend was the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae. That's what Cara always says. Did you know she makes amazing brownies?!" That did it.

"Yes, because I told you! How could you guys all hang out with Cara and not me?!" I exclaimed. First, I had gotten into a fight with Cara and now she was stealing my best friends. "We thought you were busy at Sonic Boom," Trish defended," We wanted to make Cara feel welcome." So they couldn't call me too see if I was busy or not? Or scheduled it at a time when we could all go? What was going on? Ever since Cara came, my whole world has fallen apart. "Whatever. Have fun with Cara." I fled the scene before I could hear another word they said.

I was at home now and I sat in my bed watching reruns of old television shows. They were comedies, but I wasn't exactly in a laughing mood. My mind was only focused on remembering about what had happened before. My friends had hung out with Cara and had forgotten all about me. I sighed. Nothing was going right. I heard a knock at my door and then it swung open. Trish appeared with a guilty look on her face.

"Ally? Listen, I'm sorry we didn't invite you. But we knew it would have been uncomfortable for you considering the circumstances." That made my head snap up immediately. What was she talking about. "Huh?" I relied in a confused tone. What was she talking about? "Cara told us that you guys got into a fight and weren't speaking to each other. She didn't tell us what the reason for it was though." She plopped herself next to me. Trish was my best friend. If I couldn't be honest with her, who could I be honest with?

"Here's what happened. Ever since Cara came to town, my life has been a disaster. She's ruining everything, Trish. She stole my ex-boyfriend and stole you guys. I blurted out that she was using Austin. I didn't mean to, it just sort of came out unexpectedly. And then she accused me of doing the exact same thing. Now she hates me. I should've just kept my big mouth shut and I wouldn't even have to be in this sticky situation." Trish looked at me sympathetically.

"It'll be okay, Ally. Don't worry, you two will eventually make up and be close again." I gave her a doubtful look. "What if it's not? I don't think we're as close as we thought. She stole the one guy I care about the most."

"Ally, there's something that you're not remembering. Austin's… not yours anymore." She continued. "He has another girlfriend now. You two broke up, so it's been over. Austin's ready to move on, but the question is…are you?" I thought about this. I was the only problem here. He was happily taken and I was the one moping around. Trish was right. I wasn't ready to move on. I still had feelings for him and he now had feelings for another girl, my cousin who had quickly became my enemy. I would just have to accept the fact that he wasn't mine anymore. "Thank for the talk, Trish. I think I'm better now." I displayed a fake smile and gave her a quick hug. "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine." She said goodbye and left. The second the door closed, tears sprung from my eyes. I wasn't okay. I was far from it.

Later that night, I went on to Austin's website. He posted upcoming tour dates, concerts, and just facts about his everyday life. I clicked on "Today's posts." He had already posted five pictures of him and Cara. Them hanging out on the beach. Him holding her while she pretended to be scared she would fall, but she knew she was safe in his arms. Their first kiss on the beach. I powered down my computer and hopped into bed. I didn't feel like looking at pictures of all he grand old times they had shared together. I had trouble falling asleep that night.

**So that's it. Poor Ally! I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave your feedback and review, I would love to hear what you guys thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is one of my favorite chapters. I think you'll enjoy how it turns out! (You may want to think twice about your feelings towards Cara, hint hint.) ****J**

My friends and I were all hanging out at the beach today. It was their way of apologizing for leaving me out yesterday. I was thankful they wanted to make it up to me. The best part was that Cara was no where in sight. Guess she hadn't been invited to our hangout.

"Hey Ally, wanna have a sandcastle building contest? I bet I could build a much better sandcastle than you!" How dare he question my sandcastle building skills when he obviously knew I would beat him. "Oh really?! You're on!" We pushed each other playfully out of the way as we raced around the beach, searching for random twigs and eye-catching seashells laying in the sand. I took a bucket from our beach bag and began scooping up handfuls of sand. I ran towards the ocean. I placed my bucket in the water as it began to cover the sand. I turned over the bucket and the sand began to mold into a castle. I repeated this step several times and as I was halfway through building, I quickly glanced over at Austin to see how he was doing. Big mistake. In that split second, I realized that he wasn't towering over his sandcastle, but rather standing right behind me. He knocked over my castle that in seconds was ruined. Instead of getting mad like my usual self, I decided to have some fun and get my revenge. I was done being a goody two shoes. I ran over to Austin's sandcastles and stepped on it with my flip flop. Crushed in an instant.

"Hey!" Austin chased after me, holding his stomach from laughing so hard. I was giggling like a maniac and you couldn't exactly categorize what I was doing at that moment as "running." He caught up to me in no time and put his hands around my waist. He picked me up without struggling and tossed me over his shoulder. "Put me down! I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't be too happy about this." Before he could muster up a response, there was a tap on his shoulder. "No, I don't think she would." Austin placed me on the ground, almost dropping me into the sand. I turned to where he was looking. Cara stood in front of us with her arms crossed and her foot stomping in the grass. I began to blush and I was sure Austin felt like doing the same. Why did I make the statement about his girlfriend? How could something so wrong feel so right?

"Cara, I can explain. Ally and I were just building sandcastles and messing around with each other. It's not what it looks like." "Oh, so you weren't just picking up Ally and swinging her around?" Why was Cara so obsessively jealous?! It was a bit much. The girl barely trusted him. " Give it up, Austin. You obviously still have feelings for Ally. Anyone can tell. And until you admit that you don't, it's over." She huffed and stomped away. I felt guilty. Although I had been dreaming of Austin asking me to get back together, I didn't want Cara to be upset. Even if we had argued, she was still my cousin and I had to make up with her. You couldn't hold a grudge forever.

Austin sighed and looked down. "I'm so sorry, Austin. This is all my fault. I'll explain to Cara that we're just friends and-"

"Ally, don't be ridiculous. None of this is because of you. You didn't do anything wrong. Cara's just overreacting. I'm sure she'll be back in my arms in no time!"

At the end of our beach trip, we headed back to Sonic Boom. Cara was in the middle of the store, but this time she wasn't singing one of Austin's number one hits. It was the exact opposite, in fact. She had written her own melancholy tune about heartbreak and the lyrics focused on one ex in particular:

_I remember when I first met you,_

_With your eyes full of hope,_

_You asked me out that day,_

_I knew this wasn't a joke_

_We went to the beach and talked,_

_We even had our first kiss,_

_You made me feel special_

_Until I realized I was dissed_

_For a girl, a brunette_

_Those feelings weren't quite gone yet_

_You held her in your arms_

_I'm sure it made you feel strong_

_But jerk, you really broke my heart_

I'm not even going to go into the rest of the song. It was too painful and embarrassing. "Cara, please listen to me." Austin walked up to the girl in pain and put a smile on his face. "Come on. You know you think I'm cute." He poked her playfully in the arm. She pushed his hand away.

"What did you think, Austin? That I'd fall back into your arms in no time?" Wow. Austin had been way off. He pushed away the thought. "Pssh… no, why would you say that?!" Austin chuckled nervously. Cara walked away without another word. I knew I needed to talk to her one on one. I wanted to make up with her. Maybe even help her win Austin back, no matter how much it hurt me. He liked her, and what kind of friend and cousin would I be if I pushed them away because of my feelings? I took my cell phone out of my pocket and decide to call Cara's mom. She answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hey, Aunt Martha. It's Ally. What hotel are you staying at? I'd love to visit Cara. But please don't mention that I'm coming."

"We're staying at Hotels Beyond. It's right across the street from Sonic Boom. Why don't you want Cara to know you're coming." She was becoming suspicious. Time to make up an excuse. I must have taken to long to respond, because I heard Aunt Martha saying, "Ally? Are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Aunt Martha. The reason I don't want Cara to know I'm coming is because um… well, uh…. I want to surprise her! That way it'll be more special."

" Ok." She paused as if she didn't quite believe me. I became worried until I heard her voice again. " Your secrets safe with me. My lips are sealed. Bye, dear.' And with that, she hung up the phone. I knew I needed to make things right with Cara again. It wasn't going to be easy, but I had to make an effort.

As I entered the hotel, I told the lady at the front desk I was here to see Martha and Andy Dawson. She looked up the room number and I thanked her. I looked down at the number I had written In the notes section of my phone. _Room 101. _I searched the halls until I finally reached my destination. I hesitated before I finally knocked on the door. I was hoping one of her parents would open the door. Hopefully it would be Aunt Martha since she knew I was coming over. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize the door had squeaked open and Cara stood in the doorway with a look of confusion displayed across her face. Just my luck. 'Hey, Cara," I awkwardly said. "What do you want?!" She groaned and flung herself facedown on the bed. I realized her parents weren't anywhere to be seen, so I asked her. "They knew we would want some privacy, I guess. Not that I knew you were coming over, anyways." She absentmindedly gazed at the t.v. Was she going to ignore me forever? I grabbed the remote and clicked the off button. "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Really? You were watching racecar driving?" I questioned. "Well, somebody's judgmental." I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in. "Cara, we need to talk."

"Well what else would we do, Ally?! Duh!" So rudeness was the road she was going down. "I'm sorry I fought with you the other day. I know you would never use Austin just so you could benefit from something. I never should have said that. It was wrong and it just sort of popped out of my mouth without warning."

"Really? You mean that?" She had a softer countenance now that I had surrendered and finally apologized. "Look, about Austin and I…" She interrupted me mid-sentence.

"I know you two like each other. The truth is… I wasn't really jealous." My mouth dropped open. "I wasn't jealous of you two because I like Austin. For once, I wanted to have something you didn't. You've just always seemed to have the perfect life. I mean look at you Ally. You're pretty, smart, talented- you have the whole package. And you dated Austin Moon! Of course I was mad at you."

"Cara, I know my life may seem perfect but it's really not. I used to have stage fright. Nobody knew that I had a voice. But then I broke out of my shell. And you've done that too." I hugged her. " You went from a geeky tomboy with frizzy hair to a girly girl with a completely different fashion sense." That made her crack a smile. "See? You're pretty awesome yourself. I used to be jealous of you, but then I realized that we all have little things about us that make us unique and beautiful."

"Look Ally, I know you and Austin still have feelings for each other. I rushed into something I wasn't ready for because the green-eyed monster inside of me took over. You were right all along. Austin's all yours." I giggled. This was the kind of relationship I wanted to have with my cousin. The one where we could open up to each other and joke around and make each other smile when we were feeling down. I knew that we would always make up no matter how big of a fight we had.

"Thanks Cara, but I don't know if Austin wants me back. We've been apart for months now. He might not want to rekindle our relationship. I dunno. I guess I'm just scared that it'll affect our careers." I was too scared to take that chance. What if we turned into those people who had awkward conversations and pretended to be friends when they both knew they couldn't stand to even see the sight of the other person?

Before either of us could say another word, the door clicked open. My aunt and uncle walked in with various items in their arms. They smiled. Even when they didn't know what was going on or what the situation was, parents knew when everything was alright again.

"I better get going. It was nice seeing you Cara. I'm glad we could settle our differences." Cara walked me to the door smiling. She winked at me. Just as went to leave, she tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and Cara engulfed me into a hug. She whispered into my ear, "You were always like a sister to me." Tears began to form in my eyes. I knew what she meant. We fought like sisters, but we always made up. We became jealous of one another at times and liked each other's crushes. I whispered back, "Friends come and go, but a sister (or a cousin) is a best friend for life." I saw tears roll down her cheeks and we waved goodbye to each other. We had looked past our differences and overcome our battles. I was glad Cara had come to visit.

**So that was it for Chapter 4! I almost cried when Cara whispered that to Ally! It was so sweet and even made me have a different opinion of Cara. So what did you guys think? Please review, I would love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
